uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
UK Singles
Singles *1. (1) Olly Murs feat. Flo Rida - Troublemaker (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 2) *2. (9) Bruno Mars - Locked Out Of Heaven (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 3) *3. (10) Rihanna - Diamonds (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 9) *4. (4) Labrinth feat. Emeli Sande - Beneath Your Beautiful (Pk : 1) (Weeks: 8) *5. (5) Alicia Keys feat. Nicki Minaj - Girl On Fire (Pk : 5) (Weeks: 2) *6. (7) Gabrielle Aplin - The Power Of Love (Pk : 5) (Weeks: 4) *7. (8) Robbie Williams - Candy (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 5) *8. (6) PSY - Gangnam Style (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 13) *9. (3) One Direction - Little Things (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 3) *10. (New) Ke$ha - Die Young (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 1) *11. (11) The Lumineers - Ho Hey (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 7) *12. (15) Swedish House Mafia feat. John Martin - Don't You Worry Child (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 8) *13. (13)Christina Perri - A Thousand Years (Pk: 13) (Weeks: 17) *14. (2) Girls Aloud - Something New (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 2) *15. (14) Rudimental feat. John Newman & Alex Clare - Not Giving In (Pk: 14) (Weeks: 2) *16. (12) Little Mix - DNA (Pk : 3) (Weeks: 3) *17. (16) Adele - Skyfall (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 9) *18. (17) Wiley feat. Skepta, JME & Ms. D - Can You Hear Me (Ayayaya) (Pk : 3) (Weeks: 5) *19. (21) The Script feat. will.i.am - Hall of Fame (Pk : 1) (Weeks: 13) *20. (18) Calvin Harris feat. Florence Welch - Sweet Nothing (Pk : 1) (Weeks: 7) *21. Ed Sheeran - Give Me Love (LW : 23) (Pk : 18) (Weeks on Top 100 : 4) *22. Maroon 5 - One More Night (LW : 20) (Pk : 8) (Weeks on Top 100 : 10) *23. Disclosure ft. Sam Smith - Latch (LW : 19) (Pk : 11) (Weeks on Top 100 : 8) *24. Taylor Swift - I Knew You Were Trouble (LW : 47) (Pk : 23) (Weeks on Top 100 : 7) *25. DJ Fresh ft. Ce'Cile or Ms Dynamite - Gold Dust (LW : 38) (Pk : 24) (Weeks on Top 100 : 27) *26. P!nk - Try (LW : 30) (Pk : 26) (Weeks on Top 100 : 7) *27. The Pogues & Kirsty MacColl - Fairytale Of New York (LW : 53) (Pk : 2) (Weeks on Top 100 : 52) *28. Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj - Beauty And A Beat (LW : 24) (Pk : 16) (Weeks on Top 100 : 8) *29. Taylor Swift - We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (LW : 25) (Pk : 4) (Weeks on Top 100 : 15) *30. Mariah Carey - All I Want For Christmas Is You (LW : 56) (Pk : 2) (Weeks on Top 100 : 49) *31. Sub Focus ft. Alpines - Tidal Wave (LW : 26) (Pk : 12) (Weeks on Top 100 : 4) *32. Naughty Boy ft. Emeli Sande - Wonder (LW : 37) (Pk : 10) (Weeks on Top 100 : 6) *33. McFly - Love Is Easy (LW : 31) (Pk : 10) (Weeks on Top 100 : 3) *34. Rita Ora - Shine Ya Light (LW : 22) (Pk : 10) (Weeks on Top 100 : 5) *35. Imagine Dragons - Radioactive (DEBUT) *36. Ellie Goulding - Anything Could Happen (LW : 28) (Pk : 5) (Weeks on Top 100 : 9) *37. Imagine Dragons - Hear Me (DEBUT) *38. The Script - Six Degrees Of Seperation (LW : 59) (Pk : 38) (Weeks on Top 100 : 4) *39. Ladywell Primary School - O Holy Night (LW : 64) (Pk : 39) (Weeks on Top 100 : 2) *40. Athlete - Wires (RE-ENTRY) (Pk : 4) (Weeks on Top 100 : 22) *41. Jimmy Higham & Jon Walmsley - Isn't She Lovely (DEBUT) *42. Ludacris ft. Usher & David Guetta - Rest of My Life (LW : 41) (Pk : 41) (Weeks on Top 100 : 2) *43. Flo Rida - I Cry (LW : 33) (Pk : 3) (Weeks on Top 100 : 13) *44. Little Mix - Wings (LW : 34) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 14) *45. One Direction - Live While We're Young (LW : 32) (Pk : 3) (Weeks on Top 100 : 9) *46. Nicki Minaj - Va Va Voom (LW : 35) (Pk : 20) (Weeks on Top 100 : 10) *47. Rihanna ft. David Guetta - Right Now (LW : 36) (Pk : 36) (Weeks on Top 100 : 2) *48. Monsta - Holdin' On (LW : 51) (Pk : 48) (Weeks on Top 100 : 6) *49. Otto Knows - Million Voices (LW : 43) (Pk : 14) (Weeks on Top 100 : 16) *50. The Wanted - I Found You (LW : 29) (Pk : 3) (Weeks on Top 100 : 4) *51. Kelly Clarkson - Catch My Breath (DEBUT) *52. Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepsen - Good Time (LW : 46) (Pk : 5) (Weeks on Top 100 : 15) *53. AC/DC - Back in Black (LW : 27) (Pk : 27) (Weeks on Top 100 : 2) *54. fun. ft. Janelle Monae - We Are Young (LW : 48) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 34) *55. Wham - Last Christmas (LW : 110) (Pk : 2) (Weeks on Top 100 : 48) *56. Burns - Lies (LW : 180) (Pk : 56) (Weeks on Top 100 : 1) *57. Ne-Yo - Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) (LW : 50) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 13) *58. Wizzard - I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday (LW : 117) (Pk : 4) (Weeks on Top 100 : 40) *59. Frankie Goes To Hollywood - The Power Of Love (LW : 88) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 21) *60. Mumford & Sons - I Will Wait (LW : 67) (Pk : 12) (Weeks on Top 100 : 12) *61. Misha B - Do You Think Of Me (LW : 39) (Pk : 9) (Weeks on Top 100 : 4) *62. One Direction - Kiss You (RE-ENTRY) (Pk : 62) (Weeks on Top 100 : 1) *63. Florence + The Machine - Spectrum (Say My Name) (LW : 55) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 21) *64. fun. - Some Nights (LW : 58) (Pk : 7) (Weeks on Top 100 : 18) *65. Lawson - Standing In The Dark (LW : 60) (Pk : 6) (Weeks on Top 100 : 7) *66. David Guetta ft. Sia - She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (LW : 49) (Pk : 8) (Weeks on Top 100 : 12) *67. Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe (LW : 52) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 35) *68. The Rolling Stones - Doom and Gloom (LW : 61) (Pk : 61) (Weeks on Top 100 : 4) *69. Lenka - Everything At Once (LW : 77) (Pk : 69) (Weeks on Top 100 : 4) *70. K Koke ft. Mavrick Sabre - Turn Back (DEBUT) *71. P!nk - Blow Me (One Last Kiss) (LW : 71) (Pk : 3) (Weeks on Top 100 : 13) *72. Snow Patrol - Run (RE-ENTRY) (Pk : 5) (Weeks on Top 100 : 26) *73. Sam & The Womp - Bom Bom (LW : 62) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 15) *74. Azealia Banks ft. Lazy Jay - 212 (LW : 167) (Pk : 12) (Weeks on Top 100 : 36) *75. Two Door Cinema Club - Sun (LW : 89) (Pk : 75) (Weeks on Top 100 : 2) *76. Rudimental ft. John Newman - Feel the Love (LW : 72) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 27) *77. Coldplay - Fix You (LW : 103) (Pk : 2) (Weeks on Top 100 : 61) *78. Gotye ft. Kimbra - Somebody That I Used To Know (LW : 83) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 48) *79. Emeli Sande - Read All About It Pt. III (LW : 76) (Pk : 3) (Weeks on Top 100 : 19) *80. Slade - Merry Xmas Everybody (LW : 152) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 66) *81. Paloma Faith - Never Tear Us Apart (LW : 57) (Pk: 16) (Weeks on Top 100 : 10) *82. Band Aid - Do They Know It's Christmas {1984} (LW : 154) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 46) *83. Shakin' Stevens - Merry Christmas Everyone (LW : 155) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 37) *84. Jason Mraz - I Won't Give Up (LW : 70) (Pk : 11) (Weeks on Top 100 : 33) *85. Kings Of Leon - Use Somebody (LW : 125) (Pk : 2) (Weeks on Top 100 : 91) *86. Nicki Minaj - Pound The Alarm (LW : 86) (Pk : 8) (Weeks on Top 100 : 25) *87. AC/DC - Highway To Hell Live (LW : 40) (Pk : 14) (Weeks on Top 100 : 6) *88. Flo Rida - Whistle (LW : 140) (Pk : 2) (Weeks on Top 100 : 23) *89. Christina Perri - Jar Of Hearts (LW : 157) (Pk : 4) (Weeks on Top 100 : 52) *90. Dr Dre ft. Snoop Dogg - Still D.R.E. (RE-ENTRY) (Pk : 6) (Weeks on Top 100 : 12) *91. StooShe - Waterfalls (LW : 45) (Pk : 21) (Weeks on Top 100 : 3) *92. Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa - Payphone (LW : 87) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 24) *93. Chris Brown - Don't Judge Me (LW : 80) (Pk : 42) (Weeks on Top 100 : 9) *94. Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris - We Found Love (LW : 107) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 56) *95. Jake Quickenden - Mile High (DEBUT) *96. Olly Murs - Dance With Me Tonight (LW : 104) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 33) *97. Girls Aloud - Beautiful Cause You Love Me (DEBUT) *98. One Direction - What Makes You Beautiful (LW : 69) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 63) *99. Usher - Scream (LW : 119) (Pk : 5) (Weeks on Top 100 : 21) *100. Of Monsters and Men - Little Talks (LW : 78) (Pk : 12) (Weeks on Top 100 : 17) TOP 100 HIGHLIGHTS : *HIGHEST DEBUT : 10. Ke$ha - Die Young *BEST COMEBACK : 40. Athlete - Wires *GREATEST GAINERS : 27. The Pogues ft. Kirsty MacColl - Fairytale of New York & 30. Mariah Carey - All I Want For Christmas Is You (both gained 26 places) *BIGGEST FREE FALLER : 87. AC/DC - Highway To Hell (fell 47 places) *LONGEST CHART SITTER : 80. Slade - Merry Xmas Everybody (66 weeks on Top 100) * Kiss You by One Direction is new to the Top 100 * On the following week on aCharts, there was a glitch saying Sam & The Womp - Bom Bom dropped out at 62 this week and a new entry with Sam and the Womp - Bom Bom on 73. Dropouts of Top 100 : 42. AC/DC - You Shook Me All Night Long (Pk : 38) (Weeks on Top 100 : 7) 44. AC/DC - Thunderstruck (Pk : 13) (Weeks on Top 100 : 7) 54. Conor Maynard ft. Ne-Yo - Turn Around (Pk : 8) (Weeks on Top 100 : 12) 63. Rihanna ft. Chris Brown - Nobody's Business (Pk : 63) (Weeks on Top 100 : 1) 65. Example - Close Enemies (Pk : 37) (Weeks on Top 100 : 2) 66. Lana Del Rey - Ride (Pk : 32) (Weeks on Top 100 : 2) 68. AC/DC - Whole Lotta Rosie (Pk : 36) (Weeks on Top 100 : 9) 73. JLS - Hottest Girl In The World (Pk : 6) (Weeks on Top 100 : 5) 74. Nicki Minaj ft. Lil Wayne - High School (Pk : 74) (Weeks on Top 100 : 1) 75. Rihanna - Half of Me (Pk : 75) (Weeks on Top 100 : 1) 79. Jay-Z & Kanye West - Paris (Pk : 10) (Weeks on Top 100 : 41) 81. Calvin Harris ft. Tinie Tempah - Drinking From The Bottle (Pk : 17) (Weeks on Top 100 : 4) 82. Calvin Harris ft. Example - We'll Be Coming Back (Pk : 2) (Weeks on Top 100 : 16) 84. Rita Ora - How We Do (Party) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 15) 85. Julio Bashmore - Au Seve (Pk : 55) (Weeks on Top 100 : 5) 90. Birdy - Skinny Love (Pk : 17) (Weeks on Top 100 : 46) 91. Christina Aguilera - Your Body (Pk : 16) (Weeks on Top 100 : 3) 92. Rihanna ft. Eminem - Numb (Pk : 92) (Weeks on Top 100 : 1) 93. Willy Moon - Yeah Yeah (Pk : 34) (Weeks on Top 100 : 4) 94. Wiley ft. Ms D - Heatwave (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 17) 95. Lady Antebellum - Need You Now (Pk : 15) (Weeks on Top 100 : 45) 96. Faithless - Insomnia {1996} (Pk : 3) (Weeks on Top 100 : 16) 97. Nicki Minaj ft. Ciara - I'm Legit (Pk : 97) (Weeks on Top 100 : 1) 98. AC/DC - Shoot to Thrill (Pk : 98) (Weeks on Top 100 : 1) 99. David Guetta ft. Sia - Titanium (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 51) 100. Jessie J - Silver Lining (Crazy 'Bout You) (Pk : 100) (Weeks on Top 100 : 1) 101-200 *106 (81) Calvin Harris ft. Tinie Tempah - Drinking From The Bottle (Pk : 17) (Weeks: 4) *107 (??) Chris Rea - Driving Home For Christmas (Pk : 33) (Weeks: 25) *108 (198) Plan B ft. Labrinth - Playing With Fire (Pk : 108) (Weeks: x) *109 (79) Jay-Z & Kanye West - Paris (Pk : 10) (Weeks: 41) *110 (84) Rita Ora - How We Do (Party) (Pk : 1) (Weeks: 15) *116 (??) Skrillex ft. Sirah - Bangarang (Pk : 24) (Weeks: 37) *121 (New) Ellie Goulding - Figure 8 *134 (New) Bullet For My Valentine - Temper Temper *136 (New) Alistair Griffin - Always No 1 *137 (128) Swedish House Mafia - Greyhound (Pk: 13) (Weeks: 34) weeks on Top 200 *144 (??) Taylor Swift - Love Story (Pk : 2) (Weeks: 39) *147 (New) Ben Howard - Oats In The Water *149 (Re) John Lennon ft. Yoko Ono - Happy Xmas (War Is Over) (Pk : 2) (Weeks: 51) *152 (New) The Weeknd - Wicked Games *158 (200) Olly Murs ft. Rizzle Kicks - Heart Skips A Beat (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 33) weeks on Top 200 *159 (Re) Brenda Lee - Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree (Pk : 6) (Weeks: 18) *179 (New) Olly Murs - Dear Darlin' *181 (New) Alt-J - Madilta *190 (Re) Alicia Keys - Try Sleeping With A Broken Heart (Pk : 7) (Weeks: 24) *191 (Re) East 17 - Stay Another Day (Pk : 1) (Weeks: 29) *195 (New) Robbie Williiams - Different *199 (Re) Dean Martin - Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow (Pk : 70) (Weeks: 5) *200 (New) Haim - Don't Save Me Albums *1 (New) Right Place Right Time – Olly Murs *2 (2) Take Me Home – One Direction *3 (1) Unapologetic - Rihanna *4 (5) Christmas – Michael Buble *5 (6) Merry Christmas Baby – Rod Stewart *6 (10) Take The Crown – Robbie Williams *7 (8) Our Version Of Events – Emeli Sande *8 (New) The Very Best Of – Neil Diamond *9 (New) Ten – Girls Aloud *10 (9) Magic Of The Movies – Andre Rieu & Johann Strauss Orchestra *11 (3) DNA – Little Mix *12 (11) Grrrr! – Rolling Stones *13 (New) The War Of The Worlds: New Generation – Jeff Wayne *14 (15) Storyteller – Alfie Boe *15 (New) Girl On Fire – Alicia Keys *16 (12) 18 Months – Calvin Harris *17 (New) The Greatest Hits – Il Divo *18 (7) Standing Ovation: The Greatest Songs – Susan Boyle *19 (30) #3 – The Script *20 (4) Celebration Day – Led Zeppelin *21 (New) Memory Lane: The Best Of - McFly *22 (16) Babel – Mumford & Sons *23 (18) + - Ed Sheeran *24 (New) Greatest Hits: Chapter One – Kelly Clarkson *25 (19) Some Nights – Fun. *26 (New) This Is Christmas – Katherine Jenkins *27 (17) Stronger Together – Military Wives *28 (23) The Truth About Love – P!nk *29 (24) Fall To Grace – Paloma Faith *30 (28) The Best Of – Eva Cassidy *31 (20) Red – Taylor Swift *32 (21) Born To Die – Lana Del Rey *33 (22) Ora – Rita Ora *34 (14) Live At River Plate – AC/DC *35 (27) The Lumineers – The Lumineers *36 (25) The Abbey Road Sessions – Kylie Minogue *37 (26) Evolution - JLS *38 (13) The Evolution Of Man - Example *39 (32) Up All Night – One Direction *40 (31) Opera – Andrea Bocelli *41 (New) The Ultimate Collection – Michael Crawford *42 (38) Overexposed – Maroon 5 *43 (37) Jake Bugg – Jake Bugg *44 (36) The 2nd Law - Muse *45 (35) Battle Born – The Killers *46 (29) I Will Always Love You: The Best Of – Whitney Houston *47 (33) Together – Jonathan & Charlotte *48 (42) 21 - Adele *49 (39) An Awesome Wave – Alt-J *50 (New) The Jazz Age – Bryan Ferry Orchestra *51 (45) In Case You Didn’t Know – Olly Murs *52 (40) Halcyon – Ellie Goulding *53 (41) American Soul – Mick Hucknall *54 (34) DOS – Green Day *55 (47) Sigh No More – Mumford & Sons *56 (46) Electronic Earth - Labrinth *57 (48) My Head Is An Animal – Of Monsters And Men *58 (78) Doo-wops & Hooligans – Bruno Mars *59 (49) Chapman Square - Lawson *60 (51) Higher – The Overtones *61 (54) Every Kingdom – Ben Howard *62 (50) Songs From The Movies & More – Daniel O’Donnell *63 (43) The Ultimate Collection – Foster & Allen *64 (62) Crazy Love – Michael Buble *65 (57) Ceremonials – Florence + The Machine *66 (58) Mylo Xyloto – Coldplay *67 (53) Ill Manors OST – Plan B *68 (44) Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded – Nicki Minaj *69 (52) Heaven – Rebecca Ferguson *70 (60) Come Of Age – The Vaccines *71 (59) Glassheart – Leona Lewis *72 (55) R.E.D. – Ne-Yo *73 (84) Gold: Greatest Hits - ABBA *74 (81) Trilogy - Weekend *75 (74) Coexist – The xx *76 (65) Believe – Justin Bieber *77 (179) Bring Him Home – Alfie Boe *78 (69) Storyteller: The Complete Anthology – Rod Stewart *79 (79) Beacon – Two Door Cinema Club *80 (118) Alfie – Alfie Boe *81 (71) Uno – Green Day *82 (63) The Fire – Matt Cardle *83 (102) Dark Black – Kristina Train *84 (72) Greatest Hits - Queen *85 (75) Oui Oui Si Si Ja Ja Da Da - Madness *86 (85) Black Camino – The Black Keys *87 (89) 19 - Adele *88 (66) Nothing But The Beat 2.0 – David Guetta *89 (88) Greatest Hits – Bon Jovi *90 (105) Long Wave – Jeff Lynne *91 (90) Who You Are – Jessie J *92 (67) King Animal - Soundgarden *93 (98) Teenage Dream – Katy Perry *94 (110) Lonerism – Tame Impala *95 (64) The Soldiers – The Soldiers *96 (97) California 37 – Train *97 (112) Loud - Rihanna *98 (100) Talk That Talk - Rihanna *99 (94) Private Investigations: The Best Of – Mark Knopfler & Dire Straits *100 (95) Wild Ones – Flo Rida Category:Charts Category:2012 Charts Category:Incomplete Articles